Cammy Music can save me
by AayniahHardy
Summary: This is a muti song fic about cammy, A new manager in the wwe, Each chapter has a new song and some new kind of drama.


** Gargrel doesn't know Cam**

**AN: This is a Songfic for my best friend Cammy Blui. Plus This is the start of Cammy's part of the story **

**Disclaimer: I don't know WWE or Gargrel. The song "You don't know me" is by Elizabeth Gillies(Jade West from Victorious)**

I walked down the hall, looking for my Vampire. At this point I was also looking for Edge and Christian. Gargrel was always with them so if I found one, I found the others as well. That was the thing that really pisses me off, He always has time for The brood and He never has time for me, His girlfriend/Soon to be wife!

I turned the corner, and found Christian and Edge...But no Gargrel. I sighed and walked up to them.

"Hey Christian, Yo Edge" I yelled at the two men. They turned to look at me. Edge smiled alittle, Christian gave me a huge tight hug.

"Hey sone to be sister!" Christian yelled, Hugging me tighter. Edge just smiled.

"So where is Gargrel?" I asked with my sweetest tone. Christian let me go and Edge's smile turned into a frown.

"Uh, We don't. I think he's...somewhere." Edge said grabing Christian. I gave them both a look.

"You know something...Don't you?" I questioned, Raising an eyebrow.

"Uh...Run!" Christian yelled. Edge high-tailed it*, Christian was right behide him.

I opened my mouth to say something but I just walked away. I knew that Christian and Edge would never sell Gargrel out like that, There was no point of running after them.

I walked down the hall. I saw Gargrel's back. I ran up to my Vampire boyfriend, when I saw. There was a blond girl. She was short and she wore a blood red dress with blood red lip gloss. And her dirty lips were all over **my **Gargrel! And he looked like he was enjoying it too! How dare he! I walked up to the pair. I tapped the Blond.

"Do you mind?" The blond said, very rude like. I looked her over. I was mad and I blew up*!

"Girl! Who the fuck do you damn think you are! This vampire you got you're dirty lips, on is M.I.N.E **Mine!" **I yelled at her. She rolled her eyes at me. Who is this girl!

"First, I Missy Tramp. And **IF **he's your man, Then I'll make him **MINE**!" Missy spat.

"Oh that explains why you're dressed like a tramp. And bitch you better check yourself before you wreck yourself. Cuz girl I'm hood and I beat you 'till ya blue!"

"Oh yea! Then do it"

That was all I needed to make a move. I took my right hand, Which had the ring that Gargrel gave me on it, and back handed her. She fell with blood all over her face. I looked at Gargrel and shook my head. He tryed to grab me but I ran off. I ran in Kiya's looker room. Kiya, who just won a match, looked at me with questioning eyes.

"Whats wrong?" Kiya asked me. I broke down and cryed. She grabed me and I took her what happened.

/2 hours later/

"Please stop crying, Cam" Kiya begged. I've been crying for the pass two hours.

"I can't! It hurts so much!" I yelled. Kiya sighed.

"I know how you feel, I really do. But you have to move on...Or at least make him think you did." Kiya said with a small smirk.

"I don't understand,Kiya." I said. Kiya laughed a bit.

"Well...You know Niah is Singing tonight, Right" Kiya began, I nodded. "And Gargrel is gonna be there..." Kiya added. I nodded again. "So you and I go, We have fun, and he is upset because..." Kiya started. "I having fun without him" I added. "Right"

Me and Kiya had ran out to her car and Drove off.

/20 mins later/

We got there after Niah's first song. I was standing next to the stage. And Gargrel was too. I could see him and He could see me.

"Hey! Hope Y'all having a good time! The next song is for my Friend, Cammy! Girl, Hope whats going on gets better." Niah spoke in code. I smiled at her and she smiled back. What she really was "Cam, I hope you and Gargrel get better, I love ya" Thee music started.

_"You think you know me. But you don't know me." _

That was Gargrel. He thinks he knows me. He thinks he knows what I thinking all the time. But he doesn't.

_"You Think you own me, But you can't control me"_

Gargrel always says I'm his. But he always is flirting with other girl, Trying to drink their blood. But He can't Control me at all!

_"You look at me and there's just one thing that you see, So listen to me. Listen to me!"_

Yeah, All he sees is something to eat. He doesn't even listen to me!

_"You push me back. I'll push you back, Harder, Harder"_

Reminds me of some of the fights me and Gargrel have had. One time I gave him a black eye.

_"You scream at me. I'll seream at you, Louder, L-l-l-louder! I'm Dangerous, I'm warning you, But you're not afraid of me and I can't convince you that you don't know me!_

I know two things. Vince tells me to stop yelling at Gargrel sometimes and I should of warned Gargrel when we first started dating. I looked over to Gargrel but Kiya grabed my hand and pulled me away.

_"You think you got me, but you don't get me"_

Gargrel doesn't get me.

_"You think you want me, but you don't know what you're getting into" _

I did think i wanted Gargrel, But I didn't know what I was getting into heartbreak.

_"There's so much more to me than what you think you see, So listen to me. Just listen me!"_

There is more to me.

_"You push me back. I'll push you back, Harder, Harder You scream at me. I'll seream at you, Louder, L-l-l-louder! I'm Dangerous, I'm warning you, But you're not afraid of me and I can't convince you that you don't know me!"_

Why is Kiya bringing me on the stage?

"And the longer that you stay, The ice is melting. And the pain, It feels okay. It feels okay. Hey!"

Gargrel did get under my skin...And every time he drinks my blood...It hurts but..It feels good too.

_"You push me back. I'll push you back. You scream at me. I'll seream at you. Louder. Louder. Louder. louder. Louder! Louder! Louder! LOUDER! You push me back. I'll push you back, Harder, Harder You scream at me. I'll seream at you, Louder, L-l-l-louder! I'm Dangerous, I'm warning you, But you're not afraid of me and I can't convince you and I don;t have to, I think you know me."_

Niah ended the song and the music died down. I was now standing on stage. Gargrel was arcoss from me. He graded me and planted a kiss on me! I know we have our hard times but I think Gargrel loves me. And I love him. Thats all I need to know right now.

/**THE END**/

AN: **High-Tailed it **means to run away. **Blew up **means to get super mad.


End file.
